Freddy Throws a Since Troop (MarioFan62's version)
Freddy Throws a Since Troop is a YouTube episode made by MarioFan62. Plot Patrick appears into VHS's and DVDs disliked Freddy made by Pixar DVDs, Paramount DVDs, The Wiggles DVDs, Rolie Polie Olie DVDs and Bob the Builder DVDs that killing him in 8 minutes later on Mom and Dad. This is he dislikes. The told him Patrick chance with Freddy has private time films and playtime shows. Patrick told Freddy the only things you will ant are Flik, Atta, Dot, Queen, Dr Flora, Mr Soil, Thorny, Cornelius, Z, Bala, Cutter, and Weaver. Cast *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick (from Spongebob) *Cole Caplan as Freddy *Hayden Panettiere as Kathryn *Laurie Metcalf as Freddy's Mom *Kevin James as Freddy's Dad Notes *Patrick has his Season 1 voice and Late 1999/2001-2003 show. *The Patrick show in this YouTube episode from "Sailor Mouth". *Patrick has shows and films with Freddy, Angelica be mentioned, * * * Transcript *Patrick: Oh my gosh! I can't believe yourself, Patrick made YouTube videos sued for shows such as TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse and Little Einsteins now? *Freddy's Dad: Yep? *Patrick: See ya later, plan for the house on Bikini Bottom. The making videos for later. *(door closes) *Freddy's Dad: Freddy Rick! I cannot service video you talking Patrick! Talk for shut up and that killing me! *Freddy: But mom and dad, that shows such as TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse and Little Einsteins. *Freddy's Mom: That's it. *Patrick: This is disgusting in YouTube videos such as TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse and Little Einsteins are made channel. *Freddy: Patrick, episodes and nothing with suched? *Patrick: Too bad! I will kill you shows and nothing. *Freddy's Dad: Alright nappie on changing. *Freddy: So, Patrick, are you change. *Patrick: I don't care having Freddy. *Freddy: Mom and Dad, can you have changing. *Patrick: Who goes there? *Freddy's Mom: And there's pooping and nothing for you yucky and disgusted. *Freddy: Patrick, can you opening to A Bug's Life 1999 Canadian VHS on March 9, 1999. *Patrick: (loud voice) No! (normal voice) You are grounded for life! Which means no WALL-E! No Schoolhouse Rock! No Toy Story! No Chicken Little! No Flushed Away! No Looney Tunes! No Futurama! No Bob's Burgers! No King of the Hill! No Hey Arnold! No anything for life! The only shows you have to watch are Bear in the Big Blue House, Horrid Henry, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Rolie Polie Olie, Stanley, PB&J Otter, The Book of Pooh, Maggie & the Ferocious Beast, Little Einsteins, Higglytown Heroes, The Backyardigans, Little Bill, Oswald, Franklin, Little Bear, Bob the Builder, Rugrats, The Wiggles, and other playtime shows. The only movies you have to watch are movies based on my TV show and video series, Toy Story films, Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs, The Chumpnik Adventure and The Adventures of Rocky & Bulwinklies. The only things you will ant are Flik, Atta, Dot, Queen, Dr Flora, Mr Soil, Thorny, Cornelius, Z, Bala, Cutter, and Weaver. *Freddy: NO! I hated you Flik, Atta, Dot, Queen, Dr Flora, Mr Soil, Thorny, Cornelius, Z, Bala, Cutter, and Weaver. *Freddy's Mom: Too bad Freddy! The only things you will ant for life! *Patrick: Now start watching those shows and films that you dislike, or you're grounded for time-out of understand and beyond!